Capacitive sensing electrodes are used for many different purposes, for example, to provide for a human interface device. Many different types of keyboard like interfaces, touchscreen interfaces or pen tablet devices have been developed and are in existence. For these type of devices and interfaces, capacitive sensors as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are used. These capacitive sensor electrodes as shown, however can only provide for a limited sensitivity. There are a number of different electrode patterns that have been developed and used in the marketplace for Projected Capacitive Touch Sensors. However, there still exists a need exists for an improved capacitive sensor electrode that can provide increased sensitive and also reliability.